nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rocked Shadowdragon - F(16),Brd(2),RDD(10),SD(2)
Rocked Shadowdragon - Fighter 16 / Bard 2 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Shadowdancer 2 Description The idea of this build was to maximize the knockdown strength of a HiPS capable build. You get STR 40 with all Weapon Focus and Specialization and Improved/Power Critical Feats. Add a +8 Strength Item for 48 STR! and there is hardly anything that can withstand your HiPS support Improved Knockdown attack. This build is similar to JeminiZero's [[Hidden_Dragon_-_F%2814%29%2CBrd%284%29%2CRDD%2810%29%2CSD%282%29|'Hidden Dragon']], but gains +4 STR(+2AB), +8 HP at the cost of ECL+1 and loss of a few skill points. The additional STR will help with your knockdown, there will be no one to resist your attack(except spellcasters with protection), as even dedicated fighters cannot, for the love of AO, reach more then an unbuffed STR of 40. Advantages: * unbuffed STR 40 * Hide in Plain Sight (maxed Hide and Move Silently) * Inspire Competence for +2 to all Skills (including Hide and Move Silently) * 398 Hit Points and naked AC of 19 * All Weapon Focus and Specialization feats for your choice of weapon (here: Scythe) (because of the Falchion bug, you can't use Falchion feats as fighter bonus feats), either use a Large Weapon (recommend: Scythe or Greatsword) or a Medium Weapon (recommend: Scimitar or Rapier) with a Shield for AC bonus. Disadvantages: * no Spot or Listen * no 6th Attack (BAB 25) * no Sneak Attack bonus damage * no Weapon Master levels to improve your chance for a critical hit * ECL+1, but no XP penalty Character Creation Progression: Feats Progression: Skills Total Skill Points: 165 * Hide: 33 (36), Lore: 8 (11), Move Silently: 33 (36), Perform: 3 (2) * Spellcraft: 18 (21), Tumble: 33 (36), Use Magic Device: 33 (32) * Lvl 1: Hi 1(1), Lo 4(4), MS 1(1), Tu 1(1), UMD 1(1) (Save 4) * Lvl 2: Hi 4(5), Lo 1(5), MS 4(5), Pe 3(3) * Lvl 3: Hi 1(6), Lo 1(6), MS 1(6), Tu 1(2) * Lvl 4: Hi 1(7), Lo 1(7), MS 1(7), Tu 1(3) * Lvl 5: Hi 1(8), Lo 1(8), MS 1(8), Tu 1(4) * Lvl 6: Hi 1(9), MS 1(9), Tu 1(5), UMD 1(2) * Lvl 7: Hi 1(10), MS 1(10), Tu 1(6), UMD 1(3) * Lvl 8: Hi 1(11), MS 1(11), Tu 1(7), UMD 1(4) * Lvl 9: Hi 1(12), MS 1(12), Tu 1(8), UMD 1(5) * Lvl 10: Hi 1(13), MS 1(13), Tu 1(9), UMD 1(6) * Lvl 11: Hi 1(14), MS 1(14), Tu 1(10), UMD 1(7) * Lvl 12: Hi 1(15), MS 1(15), Tu 1(11), UMD 1(8) * Lvl 13: Hi 1(16), MS 1(16), Tu 1(12), UMD 1(9) * Lvl 14: Hi 1(17), MS 1(17), Tu 2(14), UMD 1(10) * Lvl 15: Hi 1(18), MS 1(18), Tu 2(16), UMD 1(11) * Lvl 16: Hi 1(19), MS 1(19), Tu 3(19), UMD 4(15) * Lvl 17: Hi 1(20), MS 1(20), Sc 1(1), Tu 1(20), UMD 5(20) * Lvl 18: Hi 1(21), MS 1(21), Sc 1(2), Tu 1(21), UMD 1(21) * Lvl 19: Hi 1(22), MS 1(22), Sc 1(3), Tu 1(22), UMD 1(22) * Lvl 20: Hi 1(23), MS 1(23), Sc 1(4), Tu 1(23), UMD 1(23) * Lvl 21: Hi 1(24), MS 1(24), Sc 1(5), Tu 1(24), UMD 1(24) * Lvl 22: Hi 1(25), MS 1(25), Sc 1(6), Tu 1(25), UMD 1(25) * Lvl 23: Hi 1(26), MS 1(26), Sc 1(7), Tu 1(26), UMD 1(26) * Lvl 24: Hi 1(27), MS 1(27), Sc 1(8), Tu 1(27), UMD 1(27) * Lvl 25: Hi 1(28), MS 1(28), Sc 1(9), Tu 1(28), UMD 1(28) * Lvl 26: Hi 1(29), MS 1(29), Sc 1(10), Tu 1(29), UMD 1(29) * Lvl 27: Hi 1(30), MS 1(30), Sc 1(11), Tu 1(30), UMD 1(30) * Lvl 28: Hi 1(31), MS 1(31), Sc 1(12), Tu 1(31), UMD 1(31) * Lvl 29: Hi 1(32), MS 1(32), Sc 1(13), Tu 1(32), UMD 1(32) * Lvl 30: Hi 1(33), MS 1(33), Sc 5(18), Tu 1(33), UMD 1(33) Feel free to swap 15 UMD skillpoints for 15 Spellcraft points for more bonuses to saves against spells. category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Power Builds